Dragonball Z 1: Bloodlines
by rylansato
Summary: Saiyan Children crash land on Earth after their ship exploded. They take refuge with the Z fighters and two evils appear. Both are from the past but one is who they never expected.
1. Crash Landing

Author's Note: Of course I don't own Dragonball Z but I do own Scatter, Ion, Leeta, Okara, Saukon, Camino, and the Five Faces of Darkness. This story, like my other DBZ stories, do fit into the timeline. So please read, enjoy and please review. Thanks.

Dragonball Z: Bloodlines

Things are usually peaceful in the depths of space. Comets flying by planets and moons, nebulas making the galaxy a beautiful place to see. Things usually stay peaceful, that is, until the Saiyans arrive. The Saiyans are a race of fighters. They were strong, powerful and intelligent. They are from the planet Vegeta and ruled by King Vegeta. However, King Vegeta wasn't the absolute ruler of the Saiyans. Frieza held that title. He controlled the Saiyan population. He made an army out of the Saiyans. He sends a group of Saiyans to a planet, they take it over, and put it up for sale for the highest bidder. That lasted for years. Until the Saiyans got a mind of their own. King Vegeta led a group aboard Frieza's ship to overtake him. Frieza quickly disposed of the task force. Meanwhile, on one side of the planet, a Saiyan named Bardock was making a stand against Frieza. He easily fought his way through Frieza's followers. Since Frieza can survive in space, he hovered above his ship, powering up for an attack that would wipe out the Saiyans. While on the other side, a ship was leaving. It carried a small band of Saiyans out of harms way. They knew that Bardock would not survive Frieza, and they were right. Their destination was unknown; they wanted to get away from Frieza. Moments after the ship went into hyperspace, Frieza destroyed the planet and every Saiyan on it. At that moment, according to Frieza's knowledge, only three Saiyans survived and they were on a mission from Frieza. Prince Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were the only known survivors. Before the planet's destruction, a Saiyan pod was sent into space. It was on its way to Earth. It carried the son of Bardock, Kakarot.

In space, near Saturn, what looked like ripples started to form. Then two ships appeared out of the ripples. One ship was fleeing the other. The pursuing ship fired a photon charge and hit the other ship's starboard engine. The ship slowed down to a minimum if not stopped. The other ship was closing in fast. The occupants inside the dark and disabled ship gathered around an opening, with what appeared to be their offspring. Some lights flickered while other lights were burned out of existence. It was mainly a dark room but a few emergency lights allowed just enough light for the occupants to see. The crew looked as if they were saying their goodbyes.

"I'm scared." One of the kids said.

"Be strong, you're a Saiyan. Preserve the race." The parent replied. The kid nodded. The five kids walked through the doorway, without the adults. Outside, the ship appeared to be separating. The section where the kids were was separating from the rest of the ship. The leader of the pursuing ship sat in a chair in the middle of the bridge.

"Target their engines." He commanded

"Engines targeted." Reported one of his subordinates.

"Fire." Ordered the commander. The pursuing ship fired and hit the ship. It exploded.

"I wanted survivors." The commander said.

"Sorry sir. It was a great shot." Replied the subordinate. The attacking ship scanned for survivors but found nothing. The section that separated hid within the debris. After the pursuing ship had left, the survivors headed for the only planet that could sustain life in this solar system: Earth.

Goku sat with everybody around a picnic table, eating. Bulma sat next to Vegeta rubbing her stomach. She was pregnant with her second child. Everybody was already finished with their food except for Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten. They were still eating. Then a voice came from nowhere. Goku stopped eating. It was King Kai. Everybody looked to the sky.

"Goku, this is King Kai. You need to get to the south beach immediately. A ship has crash landed in the ocean and the passengers aboard need to be saved."

"Sure thing, King Kai." Goku said. He set down his food on his plate. "Gohan, Goten, We need to get to the south beach a ship has crash landed and we need to save them."

"Well, if you're going then I'm coming along." Vegeta said.

"Me, too." Trunks said.

"Ok then, let's go." Goku touched his forehead with his index and middle fingers and the five of them disappeared.

Almost instantly they arrived at the South beach. They could see the ship sinking in the water. They all jumped into the air and headed for the ship. When they reached the ship, they saw the last part of the ship submerging. They dove into the water. Goku found a hatch, which was on the bottom of the ship, and pulled it open. They entered and found the passengers. They looked scared. They were huddled together in a corner. One of them had his arms outstretched to his sides. He looked as if he were protecting them. The one who was protecting them stepped forward a bit. Goku knelt down to the kid's eye level.

"What's your name?

"Scatter."

"Well Scatter, these are my sons Gohan and Goten. That over there is Vegeta and his son Trunks." Gohan, Goten and Trunks waived at them and Vegeta did nothing. He just stood there, looking at the kids. They all looked at Vegeta and recognized him almost instantly. He looked just like his dad. The four kids bowed to the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta smiled.

"At least these Saiyans know when to bow."

"Oh great, something to boost Vegeta's ego even more." Goten said quietly.

"What did you say?" Vegeta yelled.

"Nothing." Goten said desperately while holding his hands up to chest level.

Vegeta noticed something else about them. They had tails.

"Kakarot, look they have tails." Vegeta said.

"Oh wow. That's amazing but, what difference does that make? Goku asked.

"Kakarot, you fool. Look at them. They're Saiyans."

"Ohh, riigghht."Goku nodded.

"Who are the other kids with you?" Gohan asked.

"The other guy is Ion, The girl with the short brown hair is Okara and the other girl is Leeta. There was another but he died in the crash." Scatter said.

"I can't feel his life presence. But we need to get you out of here before the ship collapses from the water pressure." Goku said.

Goku knelt down and held out his hands to Scatter. Scatter slowly walked forward. Then the ship hit the bottom and it threw everybody to the ground. Scatter was thrown into Goku, who caught him.

"I'd hate to say it but this ship won't last much longer." Trunks said. Goku nodded.

"Alright, everybody put a hand on me and we'll get out of here." Everybody touched Goku as he touched his forehead with two fingers and they all vanished. They immediately reappeared back at Goku's house. Everybody was still there. They looked at Goku then noticed the new arrivals. They all got up to greet them. Master Roshi walked over to them and examined them.

"They're Saiyans." Roshi said.

"Yes. We've already declared that we're Saiyans." Scatter said.

"Don't get that way." Okara snapped as she hit Scatter upside the head.

"Whatever, but Kakarot is laughing." Scatter pointed out.

Everybody looked over to see Goku rolling on the ground laughing.


	2. World Tournament

Master Roshi decided that he and Goku would train the new Saiyans. They were going to train the new Saiyans the same way that Roshi trained Goku and Krillin all those years ago. Since the KAME House had Krillin, 18 and Marron living there with Master Roshi, only two of the Saiyans could live there. Leeta and Okara stayed while Scatter lived at Goku's house and Ion lived at Capsule Corp. The four new disciples would get up at 4:30 each morning, Scatter and Ion had to wake up earlier just to get to the KAME House by 4:30. Once they were up they had to deliver milk for 3 miles before breakfast. They either had to be running or skipping. Then they would till fields for farmers with their bare hands. Then they had to swim laps in a lake which was occupied with a shark. They even had to climb Korin's Tower without flying. They were sent up there to get the sacred water from Korin. They all did but eventually were told that it was just tap water. It took them all a week to get it.

Ten Years later.

Ion, Scatter, Leeta and Okara were training with Goku on the lookout. They were preparing for the World Tournament which was two weeks away. Goku was training them to go Super Saiyan. The four of them were powering up.

"Come on, guys. You can do it. It's about what you need not what you want. Think about what happened to your parents. Super Saiyan can only be achieved if you experience extreme emotion." Goku said.

They stood there powering up. Okara stood there trying to reach her maximum potential. Then her hair began to lift. She was thinking about her parents dying on the ship. Then she finally released all of her anger. She now had become a Super Saiyan. Everybody stopped and looked at her. Her hair turned blond and she had a gold aura around her. Leeta and Ion went back to focusing on themselves. They too thought about their parents. They too wanted to find whoever killed their parents. They both released their anger. Their hair lifted and turned gold. They too were Super Saiyans. Scatter was left. He tried so hard to turn but couldn't do it. He thought about his mother aboard the ship when it exploded. He loved his mother dearly and wanted to find out who was after them that day but he couldn't change. His hair lifted and formed into locks but it stayed brown. He finally lost his strength and collapsed to the ground. He was exhausted from all that energy output. He looked at the other three, who were watching him and waiting for him to turn. He felt foolish and embarrassed. He was disappointed in himself as a Saiyan. He was angrier because of the fact that Okara had turned first. It wasn't fair; she always was the first to do everything. She beat him in the training exercises, she beat him in grades at school, and what was worse, she beat him in the sparring matches that they had. He was now furious. He just wanted to get away from everyone.

"To hell with this, I'm outta here." Scatter said.

Scatter flew off and away from the lookout.

"Scatter, wait." Okara called out to him but it was too late.

She jumped into the air and flew after him. Scatter flew through the air, looking for the one person that could help him, Vegeta. He found him outside of Capsule Corp. He landed next to him.

"Vegeta, I need your help. I can't go Super Saiyan like the others. Kakarot's plan isn't working." Scatter said.

Vegeta stood there for a moment pondering the thought. Then he looked to the sky and saw Okara approaching.

"Well, first off you'd have to stop me from doing this." Vegeta said as he jumped in the air and engaged Okara.

Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and began to fight Okara. Okara fought back but was no match for Vegeta. Scatter was getting angry.

"STOP IT, VEGETA!" He yelled, but Vegeta wasn't listening.

He jumped into the air and went after him. He tried to get Vegeta to stop but Vegeta was handling both of them with ease. Vegeta pummeled Okara to the ground. She was barely conscious. Scatter was getting even angrier. Then something happened. Scatter's hair was flashing. Vegeta stopped his attack. Scatter was starting to twitch. With every twitch his hair turned gold.

"VEGETA! Don't do it, you'll kill her. Okara is like a sister to me but I do want to beat her. I won't let you take that away from me. My mother may have been taken from me but there is one thing that a Saiyan always keeps and that's his PRIIIIDE!"

At that moment Scatter released his anger. He had gone Super Saiyan. He charged at Vegeta and roundhouse kicked Vegeta into the air. Scatter chased after him. He teleported behind Vegeta and clasped his hands together and slammed them into Vegeta's back. Vegeta hit the ground causing an explosion of dirt and rock. Vegeta got back to his feet. Scatter landed. He was ready to go again. Vegeta just stood there looking at the new Super Saiyan. He smirked. The two young Saiyans looked at Vegeta wondering why he did that.

"My job here is done." Vegeta smiled impishly.

"What? You mean you planned this?" Scatter asked. Vegeta's smile faded. He nodded then took to the air and left. Okara and Scatter looked at each other and shrugged. They jumped into the air and returned to the lookout.

The group arrived to the World Tournament ring. They walked down the sidewalk leading into the ring. They looked around at all the scenery. People crowded around food and gaming stands. There were hundreds of people waiting to see the matches. Goten, Trunks, Scatter, Ion, Okara, Leeta walked into the preliminary building. The rest of them went up to the upper floor of the main building to watch from there. There were eight rings. They all picked a number and they all were stationed at different rings. All six of them had no trouble going through the preliminaries. The other two winners from the other two rings were Camino and Vilarian. Once they were all done they went out to the floor and picked a numbered ball to be placed on the board. Scatter walked up first and picked a ball. He picked three. Ion went next. He picked seven. Goten picked one. Leeta picked six. Okara picked five. Camino picked eight. Trunks picked two and Vilarian picked four.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our first match is Goten and Trunks. The two half Saiyans entered the ring. They looked at each other.

"I think this match will happen just like it did when we were kids." Trunks said.

"Nah, this time I'll win." Goten said.

"Begin!"

Trunks jumped backwards then sprang forward towards Goten. Goten jumped into the air and flipped over him. Trunks turned around and kicked Goten as soon as Goten turned around. Goten landed on his back and then jumped back to his feet. Goten charged again. Trunks sidestepped Goten and Goten flew right by. Trunks fired an energy ball and hit Goten in the back. Goten shot into the air and Trunks flew after him. They battled in the air, punching and kicking each other. Trunks clasped both of his hands, brought them above his head and then smashed them into Goten's head. Goten fell into the stadium arena. Trunks landed next to him. Goten wasn't moving. He knelt down next to his friend. Goten shot his eyes open and tripped Trunks with his foot. Trunks shot back to his feet. The two half Saiyans charged. They both kicked each other in the face and spun horizontally and hit the ground. Then they both shot up into the air. The battle continued in the air. They were wearing each other out. Trunks teleported behind Goten and backhanded him into the edge of the arena. The edge of the arena wasn't stable enough to stop Goten's descent. The edge crumbled and Goten fell out of bounds.

"Trunks is the winner. Next up is Scatter vs. Vilarian." The announcer said.

Scatter stood on the platform. Then Vilarian stepped up. Scatter charged and punched Vilarian across the face. Scatter punched him in the stomach then teleported behind him, elbowed him in the back of the head, and then kicked the back of his knee causing him to collapse. Scatter backed off.

"Come on. How do you expect to beat me?"

Just then Vilarian powered up. His power level was high. Scatter stood there in shock.

"Good answer, good answer."

Scatter fired minor energy bolts at his opponent but they were just knocked away. Vilarian grabbed Scatter by his leg, lifted him up and slammed him into the ring's floor. He then grabbed Scatter by his shoulder and leg and slammed him into his knee. He let go of Scatter. As Scatter was falling, Vilarian kicked Scatter into the air. He was almost out of the ring. Scatter stumbled to his feet. He mustered what energy he had left and took off towards Vilarian. Scatter and Vilarian slowly circled each other in the air. Vilarian then put his hand on Scatter's chest, sent and energy blast into him and pushed him at the same time. The blast sent Scatter out of the ring and into the stadium wall. Scatter fell to the ground. Everybody in the upper floor of the main building shot towards the window. They were shocked that Scatter lost.

"Who is this guy?" Bulma said. "He must be incredibly strong if he beat Scatter."

Master Roshi looked at the guy. He observed his movements and his looks. His black pointy style hair was a dead giveaway.

"He's a Saiyan." Roshi said. Everybody practically jumped out of their seats.

"What!" They all said at once.

"How can he be a Saiyan?" Krillin asked. Scatter walked into the room and over to the window.

"Man, that guy can pack a punch." Scatter said as he sat down next to Goten.

"Do you know who he is?" Bulma asked as she gave him an ice pack. Scatter shook his head.

"No, but he did look a bit familiar." Scatter said as he put the ice pack on his head.

"He's a Saiyan." Roshi said. Scatter's eyes went big. He looked back at Vilarian.

"There's no possible way that is him." Scatter said.

"Who?" Chi Chi asked.

"Saukon. When we were saved from the ship, there were originally five of us. He was separated from the rest of us and we thought that he was dead. Kakarot even said that he couldn't sense his life energy. I wonder why he has come back after all these years. And if that is him then why didn't he say something to me when we entered the ring."

"He might feel sour towards you guys for abandoning him. He hasn't done anything yet but we'll have to stay on our guard with him. I have a feeling that we're going to have some trouble with him. " Piccolo said.

Scatter pondered the thought. It made sense for Saukon to feel that way. Scatter returned his attention to the ring.

"Next up is Okara vs. Leeta." The two of them entered the ring. She and Leeta were like sisters. They both knew that they had to do their best against one another to make it to the next round. The fight began and the two of them were evenly matched. With every punch and kick that Okara threw, Leeta came back with one of her own. They danced across the ring, hitting and punching each other. After awhile Okara noticed that Leeta was fatigued. Okara charged at Leeta. Leeta put up her arms to defend the attack. Okara outmaneuvered the defense. She kicked Leeta in the stomach then punched her in the face. Leeta fell to the arena floor. Okara leapt backwards to give themselves some space. Leeta stumbled to her feet and Okara readied herself for an attack. But the attack never came. Leeta collapsed and passed out. Okara ran to her side.

"Leeta, are you ok?" Okara asked as she picked up Leeta. "I'm so sorry." Leeta mustered up enough strength to talk.

"It's ok. I understand that you had to do what you did." Leeta forced herself to form a smile with what strength she had left. Okara smiled back as she took Leeta to the infirmary.

"Wow! What true sportsmanship. Okara beat Leeta now she is taking her to the infirmary. That was a great fight. Now we have Ion and Camino."

The two entered the ring. They stood facing each other. Camino looked to the sky and raised his hand to block the sun out of his eyes.

"Perfect." Camino said

Ion looked at him with confusion. Ion leapt towards him. Camino did the same. At the last second, Camino flipped over Ion. He was about to kick Ion but Ion teleported behind Camino. Camino realized this and he did the same. They both teleported all over the arena. Nobody could follow the fight.

"Wow that Camino guy is keeping up with Ion." Krillin said.

"Yeah, he is amazing." Videl said.

They continued to watch the new guy fight their friend. Camino began to notice a pattern in Ion's teleporting. Every 5 teleports, Ion would land right next to the edge. Sure enough he landed next to the edge and it was now time for Camino to strike. He threw an energy ball at Ion and it hit him in the chest and knocked him out of bounds.

"Camino is the winner. Now on to round two. First up is Trunks and Vilarian."

Trunks entered the ring looking at Vilarian. He didn't know what to expect from this guy. He had totally annihilated Scatter. The announcer gave them the go ahead and Trunks decided he couldn't wait for Vilarian to strike. He needed to make the first move. Trunks launched an energy ball at his opponent. Vilarian just knocked the attack aside.

"_This guy reminds me of Brolly." _Trunks thought.

Trunks teleported right next to Vilarian. Vilarian acted as if he knew where Trunks was going to teleport. He grabbed Trunks before Trunks could do anything and slammed him into the arena floor. Vegeta shot up out of his seat and cried in protest.

"Come on ref, this isn't a fair fight. Do something about it." Vegeta demanded. The ref ignored Vegeta. "Ref, do you not know who or what I am. I'm a Saiyan warrior not an insect that you can just ignore." The ref looked up at Vegeta casually then turned back to the fight and continued to ignore the Saiyan prince. "Oh what the…..that's it. Gallic gun." Bulma reached up and grabbed Vegeta's arm and stopped him from doing the attack. "Oh damn it to hell." Vegeta reluctantly sat down.

Trunks jumped away to avoid being hit. He put his hands to the left side of his hip.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-HAAA!" He fired the kamehameha wave towards his opponent but Vilarian stood there. He held out his hands and held the wave in place. He then kicked the wave into the air. Vilarian phased out of sight then reappeared in front of Trunks. He grabbed the battered Trunks by the neck and held up his hand to Trunks's face and fired an energy ball into the half Saiyan's face. He landed out of bounds and completely beaten. The battered Trunks slowly stood up. Goten and Scatter, who had ice packs taped to them, appeared next to him and caught him before he dropped. They carried him to the infirmary.

"Vilarian is the winner. Next up is Okara and Camino."

They walked into the ring. Okara was intrigued by this fighter. He was strong for having to beaten a Saiyan. They charged towards each other Camino landed some powerful hits while Okara did the same. Okara was surprised that Camino could keep up with a Saiyan. He should have been worn out keeping up with Ion but he is keeping up with Okara too. Camino flipped backwards and held his hands together in front of him. Then his shadow separated from him and then grew to his height. The shadow formed an exact clone of him. The two charged at Okara. Camino flipped over Okara. Okara fired an energy ball at the Camino clone and then turned around to face the real Camino.

"Kamehameha." Okara yelled as she hit Camino at point blank range.

Camino was tossed out of the ring. Camino stumbled to his feet and Okara could barely stand. Okara walked up to Camino and held out her hand in friendship. "Good fight." Camino shook her hand.

"Come on up to the upper level where my friends are and I'll introduce you to them."

"There will be an intermission between now and the next round so the fighters can catch a break. It will begin in 10 minutes." The announcer said.

The two fighters walked up to the upper level. Everybody looked at Camino and Okara was they walked into the room. Everybody this is Camino. Camino waved to everybody.

"You're a hell of a fighter." Roshi said. Camino nodded and smiled.

"So what is your back story?" Krillin asked.

"Well, the remnants of the Red Ribbon Army still terrorize the area. Even though they have no reason to they still do it. I have trained all my life to help out my village and defeat the Red Ribbon Army. My mother has told me stories of a young boy who saved them from the Red Ribbon Army and destroyed Muscle tower."

"That young boy's name was Goku." Bulma said. "Who is your mother?"

"Her name is Snow."

"Oh, I remember Goku talking about her. Goku is the father of these two standing over there." Bulma said pointing to Gohan and Goten. "And the grandfather of Pan over here."

"Oh, how small the world is." Camino said.

"I gotta get back down to the ring. I'll see you after I win." Okara said as she walked out the door.

Roshi tried to stop her to tell her about Vilarian before she left but she didn't hear him. She stepped into the ring to face Vilarian. Vilarian wasted little time attacking Okara. He teleported behind Okara and kicked her across the ring. She put her hands down on the ring and flipped to her feet. She powered up to Super Saiyan. Vilarian did the same. He powered up as well. His hair turned blond. This stunned everybody including Okara. He charged at the surprised Okara. She reacted quickly. She teleported behind him and kicked him in the back. He flew across the ring. He turned around and flew back at Okara who did the same. They met in the middle and attacked at a fast pace. They finally hit each other hard enough to knock each other away.

"Who are you?" Okara asked.

"The name is Saukon. Don't you remember?" Okara's eyes widened.

"I do remember you. But we thought you died when out ship crashed. Why didn't you find us when you got out of the ship?"

"My hatred allowed me to survive. My hatred for you, the others the ones who saved you. Especially the one you call Kakarot Why didn't you save me?"

"We thought you were dead."

"No I didn't die. After you guys had left, I thought I was trapped and was certain I was going to die. But when the hull buckled because of the stress of the water surrounding the ship I waited for the water to fill the ship and I escaped through one of the holes in the ship. I resurfaced and found no trace of anyone. I came across a group of soldiers that helped me. And soldiers were what remained of the Red Ribbon Army." When Camino heard that his eyes grew. "Now it's time that I kill you." Okara knew she had to finish this. She held her hands at her side and gathered her ki.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee." She used her instant transmission to teleport behind Saukon and released the wave. "HAAA!"

The blast sent Saukon over the edge. Saukon was knocked out of the ring. Okara had won the match but not according to Saukon. He charged at Okara while she wasn't looking. She turned around to see Saukon almost on top of her.

"Special Beam Cannon, FIRE!" Piccolo fired his attack and hit Saukon in the face. Saukon took the full attack and fell to the ground. His eyes were lifeless.

Scatter and Trunks were both sitting down with packs of ice on their heads when they realized what had happened. They both shot up throwing their ice packs to the side and flew out the window. All of the Z fighters flew out to Okara's side. The tournament medics came running out to the body. They put the body on a stretcher and took it away. Okara was a little shaken. Leeta put her hand on Okara's shoulder.

"Did you hear what he said?" Okara asked. The other Saiyans nodded.

"He's gone now." Piccolo said.

"I just can't believe that he came back." Ion said. "We've done everything together when we were on the ship. He comes back and full of hatred for us. It's unbelievable."

The announcer interrupted them.

"Ok, sorry for the disruption folks but the show must go on. Now it is the final match between Okara and Mr. Satan."

The Z fighters flew back up to where they were before Saukon attacked to watch the final bout. The two fighters entered the ring. Okara wasn't sure what she thought of Mr. Satan. Yeah, she liked him as a person but he was a fake. The fight began. Okara charged at the champion and didn't hold back. She was relentless. Mr. Satan did have a few opportunities but he didn't take advantage of them. Okara threw Mr. Satan across the ring. Okara charged again getting ready to finish the fight.

"_Mr. Satan is the World Champion according to these people. If I beat him, he will lose everything."_

She cocked her arm back. Satan clinched his body anticipating the blow, but it never came. Satan opened his eyes to find that Okara had missed.

"Attack me. Hit me." She whispered.

Satan did as he was told. He punched her across the face then grabbed her arm and threw her out of the ring. Okara landed on her back and rolled over on her stomach. She just lied there thinking about what she had done. She sighed as she put her face down into the ground.

The announcer came over to Mr. Satan and raised Satan's arm in the air, declaring him as the winner and the crowd cheered.


	3. Training

A day later, the Z fighters were training on the lookout. Camino was a bit depressed due to the fact that he was as strong as the others but he couldn't fly. He wanted to learn. He knew Videl was human and could fly the same with Krillin. He stood on the edge of the Lookout, looking over the edge. Okara and Scatter came up next to him to see the view.

"What's up, Camino?" Okara asked.

"Oh Nothing, I just wish I could fly."

"Oh, is that all? You'll learn." Okara said as she patted him on the back. Camino felt a little better with the relief that Okara was giving him. Then he felt a really hard push and he fell towards Earth.

"Oh Kami, oh Kami, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts." Camino said as he flapped his arms in a futile attempt to levitate.

"What are these 'happy thoughts' you speak of?" Okara asked. Camino looked over to his right to see Okara falling with him. She was upside down with her arms crossed. He looked to his left and saw Scatter falling in the same position with a smirk on his face.

"First, take all of your life energy and form it into a ball in the center of your body and place it underneath of you." Okara instructed. Camino hurriedly went through the instructions. He calmed himself, because he knew that Okara and Scatter wouldn't let him hit. They were about a mile off the ground and falling fast. Okara and Scatter readied their arms to catch Camino. Then all of a sudden Camino stopped and Okara and Scatter kept falling. They looked back to see Camino hovering in the air. They looked at each other then stopped their descent. Then the three of them returned to the Lookout to continue their training.

Goku and Uub came out to train with them. Goku stood there in the middle of all the fighters.

"All of you attack me." Goku said. They all attacked and Goku fought them all off. Okara was the only one to lay a hit on Goku.

"How do you like that, Kakarot." Okara gloated. A smile grew across Goku's face.

"Ooh, I'm so excited."

The Saiyans that were there powered up to Super Saiyan. Goku only used his Kaioken attack. Camino saw it and thought for a moment.

"KAIOKEN!" Camino yelled. Everybody turned and looked at Camino who had done the same thing as Goku had done. On the Planet of the Kais, King Kai went ballistic.

"How did he do that?" He wondered.

"Did you learn that from King Kai?" Goku asked. Camino shook his head.

"No. I saw you do it just now and I just did it."

"Wow, that's amazing"

They continue to train into the night. Multiple lights arose from the sides of the lookout. Camino was trying out his new Kaioken attack on Scatter. As the two were sparring, Camino noticed he had multiple shadows. Scatter stood his ground as Camino executed his hand moments to raise his shadows. Camino's shadows arose. Some shadows were lighter than others because of the lighting. Scatter sighed as he noticed that the clones were Kaioken as well. Scatter looked around as the clones surrounded him. He also looked for a weapon of some sort. The he noticed Mr. Popo's broom in the corner. He flew over to it and broke the broom from the handle. He spun it in the air above his head as the clones rushed him.

"You know I like to play baseball. Do you?" Scatter joked. One clone came from the left He hit the clone across the face. "Strike one." Another clone came from the right. He hit that clone in the chest and sent him into a wall. "Strike two." He swung around and hit another clone across the face that had come up behind him. "You're outta here. I love that game."

Goku called for Scatter, Okara, Leeta and Ion. The four of them walked over to him. "I'm going to teach you guys what we call fusion. Only four of us know the technique Vegeta, Goten and Trunks and I. Goten and Trunks will help me teach you guys the movements. This will help out when facing an enemy. Ok, now this is how you do the fusion dance."

The four Saiyans caught on to the movements quickly. Leeta and Okara fused together and formed Leeara and Ion and Scatter fused and formed Scion. Leeta and Scatter were the dominate personalities.

"Wow, this is amazing." Leeara said.

"No kidding. I can take on anyone now." Scion said.

"The fusion will only last for 30 minutes."

"Oh that's no big deal. We'd finish any fight in ten with this type of power." Scion said.

Trunks and Goten smirked at the remark. They remembered back when Buu was terrorizing Earth, and they had just learned fusion. Trunks and Goten felt the same way they did when they first learned the technique and how they got their tails kicked in when they were beat.

-------

Saukon's body had been put into a morgue. He lied there lifelessly on a table. A few minutes later a few medics came in to fill out paperwork. One medic walked over to Saukon and looked at his charred face.

"Cause of death…." The medic began. The other medic began to fill out the form and was waiting for the other to finish his sentence. He looked up to see the other medic struggling to free himself from the hand of the supposed dead body. He shot up out of his chair to help his comrade. The arm threw the medic into the other. Saukon got up and walked out of the room with even more anger and hatred than before


	4. New Fusion and laying a brother to rest

Later that day, the group was relaxing at the Kame House recuperating after a day of training. Scatter was bored. The others were just watching Mr. Satan give his victory parade around Satan City on TV.

"Hey does anyone want anything to eat. I'm headed down to that new deli place they just built in South City." Scatter said looking around.

"You just want to go there because that hot girl works there. Besides we just ate." Camino said.

"Yeah, I know. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll come." Camino hopped out of the chair and the two of them ran out the door and headed to South City.

They later arrived at the deli. They stood in the back of the room. The girl they were watching was the cashier. The last person received their food and walked off. She looked at Scatter and Camino.

"Can I help you?"

They didn't know what to do. They didn't expect they'd actually have to order. "Uh…I'll have five turkey subs." Scatter said. Camino's mouth dropped.

"You just ate."

"Yeah I know. But I can eat a whole lot more than this."

"I've noticed you here before but you never order anything." The cashier said pointing said. "You finally order something now." She brought him his order and they sat down as close as they could to the cashier.

-------

The rest of the group was still at the Kame House with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta. They were having a simple conversation when they all stopped what they were doing. They all ran outside

"I've felt that power before." Leeta said.

"It's Saukon." Okara said. They all jumped into the air and flew off to find Saukon. Piccolo and Vegeta felt the power as well and headed towards it. Camino and Scatter were still at the deli. They felt it, looked at each other and then ran outside and took to the air.

They all flew through the air. Scatter and Camino met up with them and moments later they arrived in the flat lands. Saukon stood there watching them arrive.

"I thought he was dead?" Leeta said.

"Apparently not." Scatter said as he and the other Saiyans powered up to Super Saiyans.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to destroy you all." Saukon said.

Saukon didn't waste anytime. He fired multiple energy bursts at the fighters. Various Z fighters fought from all angles. Saukon didn't have any trouble fighting them off. Scatter, Okara and Ion looked at each other.

"Time to go long." Scatter said.

Okara stood in a quarterback stance, Ion leaned down into a three point stance and Scatter lined up as a wide receiver. All the fighters looked and got out of the way. Scatter took off running when Okara acted as if she hiked a football. Okara dropped back and gathered her ki. Scatter jumped into the air.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-haaa!"

Okara shot her kamehameha wave at Scatter. Scatter caught it and shot it with his own at Saukon. Saukon watched the blast come at him. Once the smoke cleared, Saukon was clearly unharmed. He mockingly brushed dirt off of his shoulder.

"Damn it." Scatter said.

Scatter shot towards Saukon at full force. Saukon roundhouse kicked Scatter across the face and he flew into a cliff. He powered down. Vegeta snuck up behind him.

"Gallic Gun, fire."

Saukon put up an energy shield. Okara shot another kamehameha wave at Saukon from the opposite side. Saukon disappeared. He reappeared behind Vegeta, smacked him to the ground then kicked him into Okara. Scatter got up and powered back up to Super Saiyan. He took off running towards Saukon.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee…"

Scatter disappeared. Saukon was confused. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Scatter.

"HAAA!"

Scatter shot his kamehameha wave into Saukon's face. The force sent Saukon into a rock. Saukon quickly recovered. He backhanded Leeta, kicked Vegeta, and fired a blast that took out Gohan. Trunks and Goten looked at each other.

"Fusion?"

"Fusion."

They lined up and performed the Fusion Technique.

"Fuuu-sion. HA!"

Gotenks was in the picture now. He rushed Saukon. Gotenks, full of confidence, hit Saukon head on with a kick to the head. Saukon flew into a boulder. Gotenks stood there in his Super Saiyan 3 form, very arrogant.

"Heh, heh, heh. Nobody can beat Gotenks."

Then he looked up to see Saukon falling on top of him. Gotenks was forced into the ground. Saukon rose out of the crater caused by the impact.

"Hey, there's an idea." Ion said.

Ion and Scatter performed the technique along with Leeta and Okara. Scion and Leeara. Before they attacked Scion thought of something.

"We should try something that hasn't been done before. If we attack separately then we'll be beaten just like Gotenks, but if we attack together then we'll definitely win."

"What do you mean by together?"

"Do another fusion." Scion replied.

"Couldn't hurt."

They lined up and performed the technique again. This time the fusor had no name. The hair was blond, turquoise eyes with no pupil or iris. It stretched it's arms outward and white energy began to form around it's hands. Saukon stood back in shock. He didn't know what to do or how to attack. Even, Vegeta was taken back by the Saiyan.

"They did it." He whispered.

Vegeta, Gohan and Gotenks felt something move through their body. It was a blissful feeling. They felt relaxed. Pan and Bra, who were with their mothers, felt it too. Even Goku felt it as he was training Uub. Uub found it the perfect opportunity to take a breather.

The Saiyan threw the white ball at Saukon. Saukon attempted to run through it but it just surrounded him with bright white light. He was confused.

"Am I dead?" He asked himself.

"No, you are not dead." Four voices said in unison.

Then four figures appeared in a ghostly like images diagonally from him. Scatter to the front right, Ion to the front left, Leeta to the back left and Okara to the back right. They all spoke in unison.

"Saukon, you were like a brother to us. We would have never left you on that ship, had we known that you were still alive. We are sorry." The four of them walked towards him and embraced Saukon in their arms. A tear had formed at the corner of Saukon's eye. The four Saiyans hugged Saukon. Saukon's life flashed before his eyes, the times of living on the ship, random planets they visited, crash landing onto this planet, training under the Red Ribbon Army and finally the fight with his closest friends. The white light that surrounded them all closed in on them. It finally fizzled out of existence, leaving no trace of Saukon. The Saiyan defused. They were all in their separate form. Okara and Leeta sat down and began to cry. Ion and Scatter did their best to keep from doing so. Their friend was now truly dead


	5. Enter the Five Faces of Darkness

Enter the Five Faces of Darkness

The group was training on Dende's lookout. Okara was sparring with Scatter. It was more one sided with Okara kicking the tar out of Scatter. Scatter was getting frustrated causing him to get sloppy with his technique. Okara leapt into the air. Now was the perfect time for Scatter to attack. Scatter backed up as he charged the kamehameha wave. "Kamehamehaaaa!" He stumbled over something and fired the kamehameha wave into one of the lookout buildings. It was one of Pan's dog's toys that had caused him to stumble and misfire his kamehameha wave. He saw Okara coming at him and he attempted to defend himself. Okara moved past Scatter's defenses and appeared next to him. Scatter gasped. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his face. Okara just kicked him across the face and sent him flying across the lookout.

"Looks like you just got smoked, Scatter." Ion said.

"Shut up." Scatter shot back. "I'm done with this stupid sparring. Go spar with your damn self." Scatter jumped into the air and took off.

"I think you hurt him." Leeta said.

"It wasn't that hard of a kick." Okara replied.

"I think it was his pride you hurt." Leeta said.

Scatter flew to the Kame House. He sat on top of the roof. He felt at peace there. The only place. He just leaned back and looked at the stars. It was relaxing. He drifted off to sleep.

While Scatter was asleep and the others were training, a new threat appeared. Five figures appeared in Bridge City. They began to terrorize the place. They destroyed buildings and killed civilians.

Meanwhile, Okara and the others were training. Okara felt a powerful energy source. It was coming from the direction of Bridge City. The others felt it too.

"Gather the others." Okara said.

The Z fighters arrived to where the power sources originated. Five figures stood there destroying random buildings. They all stopped and focused on the fighters. Vegeta and Piccolo arrived almost as soon as the other fighters did.

"What is it you want?" Piccolo said. The leader of the group stepped forward and spoke up.

"We're here to destroy the Saiyans that crashed here 12 years ago." Okara, Ion and Leeta's attention was now aroused. The leader noticed their tails. "It would appear that they are right here in front of us. The name is Miral. I'm the leader of the Five Faces of Darkness. To my left is Massive and Trick and to my right are Felix and Cide."

"Enough with the formalities. We don't need to know your names because you won't last long for us to remember them." Vegeta said.

"Don't talk to our leader like that." Cide said as he stepped forward a bit. "We're going to tear you apart limb from limb." Okara was fed up with Cide's trash talking. She raised her hand and fired an energy ball. She hit Cide directly in the face. Felix looked back and stared into Cide's blank, lifeless eyes.

"He's dead, Miral." Felix reported. Miral sighed.

"Looks like we're going to have to make them pay for that. Let's show 'em the power of thunder." Lightning struck where the remaining four were standing and they powered up. Their muscles grew and they actually grew a good 2 more feet. The fighters all looked at each other.

"This might hurt a little." Goten said.

Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2. The other Saiyans followed suite. The fighters scattered and attacked. Okara and Vegeta went after Miral. Miral teleported behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back. It sent him crashing to the ground. Okara spun around and shot a beam at Miral. He moved to the side as the beam nicked his arm. Smoke rolled off of the wound. He fired green beams from the tips of his fingers. Okara was hit on the side of the stomach. Camino powered up to Kaioken and attacked Massive. He was right on top of him when Massive turned around and slammed his hands together to form a shockwave. The wave had a delayed sound like somebody had strummed a guitar. Camino was sent back into a brick building. Goten and Trunks were thrown into the building as well. The building collapsed on top of them. Piccolo attacked Felix. They went punch for punch and kick for kick. Felix shot a beam from his right eye and hit Piccolo in the chest. Felix kicked the already phased Piccolo in the face sending him into a pile of debris. Leeta and Ion ganged up on Trick. Trick held out his hands as if he was mimicking Future Trunks's Burning Attack. Ion was hit but Leeta teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground.

After Felix barely beat Piccolo, Gohan attacked. He was barely able to handle the mystic Saiyan. The fight with Piccolo took a lot out of him.

Goten, Trunks and Camino came out of the destroyed building. Massive had gotten back up from Leeta's assault. Camino powered up to Kaioken as Goten and Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan. The three of them ganged up on Massive. After Trunks and Goten got in a few hits, Trunks pulled out his sword and swung it at him. Massive did the best he could to dodge the bladed attacks. He caught the blade in mid air and pulled it out of Trunks's hand. He hit Trunks across the face with the handle and tossed the sword aside. The then used his shockwave attack again. The wave sent Goten and Trunks flying backwards. Camino had dodged the attack and teleported behind Massive. He kicked Massive in the back of the head and sent him into the ground. Massive got back up and the two of them went at it.

Okara and Vegeta were going at it with Miral while Felix was having troubles with Gohan. Gohan charged at him while Leeta and Ion came from different angles. He fired his eye beam at Gohan, hitting him. Then he grabbed Ion and Leeta by their heads before they were able to attack. He slammed them into one another then tossed them aside. Felix looked around to see Okara and Vegeta fighting Miral and Camino fighting Massive. Felix fired again and hit Vegeta in the back. Okara's attention was drawn toward Vegeta and Miral took advantage of it. He grabbed Okara by her neck and lifted her up. Camino saw this and headed towards them to help Okara. He charged his attack.

"Aaaa-kaaa-naaa-miii…." Massive had come out of no where and kicked Camino in the face. Camino flew into a pile of debris. "That was cheap. I'll get you for that." He said as he passed out. Miral continued to choke Okara. Okara eventually passed out from the lack of oxygen. He tossed her aside.

"Stupid apes." Miral said.

"Don't forget the Humans and Namekian." Massive said.

"Yeah, them too."


	6. Super Saiyan 2

Scatter awoke, shaking. He felt a terrible power and he could sense that his friends' life source was low. He took off in the direction of Bridge City. Moments later, he arrived to the outer rim of the city. He landed on a building top and could see the entire city. He saw a clearing and headed towards it. He landed on another building near the clearing and found that all of his friends littered the ground. They were lying all over the place. All of them were alive but barely. He looked to see four figures standing near them. Scatter's breathing became heavier. He was getting furious. He had to do something.

"These guys put up a fight." Massive said.

"Yeah, they even killed Cide." Felix replied.

"They were no match for us in the end." Miral said.

"Destructo Disc!" Scatter yelled as he launched the deadly disc. The disc sliced through the air and cut through Trick. His lifeless body fell into two pieces. The three of them looked up to see Scatter floating towards them. He powered up to Super Saiyan. Scatter landed in front of them.

"So, you're Scatter?" Miral said.

"Yeah I am. You're going to pay for what you did to my friends. Why did you do that to

them?" Scatter shot back.

"I know you from way back, Scatter. We know all about you. You and your friends came here from the planet Vegeta. We shot down your ship years ago. We thought you were all dead. Oops on our part. We also knew your parents. Your mother's mate was a hell of a Saiyan fighter. Frieza's minions killed him before your ship left. If you do the math on your birth, there is no way that ape could have been your father. Raditz was your real father."

"How can that be? Raditz was killed years ago. There is no way that he is." Scatter replied.

"Our two ships passed through a time rift that is created by the rings of a planet in this solar system. You're actually you are only a year younger than Gohan. That's how Raditz is your father. He raped your mother. Search your feelings. You know it's true. Your mother was also a hell of a Saiyan warrior. But enough about that stupid ape, back to us. We're were on orders from Frieza himself to finish off you guys." Miral said.

"Too bad Frieza is dead. Kakarot and Trunks killed him." Scatter said.

"I hate loose ends. When we found out that you were still alive. We decided to finish the job. Even after Frieza was dead we came after you. We destroyed this city to get your attention. Your friends came and fought very well I might say but we came through in the end." Miral said. Scatter looked all around to see his friends lying all around. Scatter was getting furious.

"Well, you know what? I'm my mother's SOOONNNNN!" Scatter said as he powered up but this time it wasn't just Super Saiyan. His hair was more defined and stood up more, and lightning flashed all around him. He had gone Super Saiyan Two. The remaining faces of darkness looked at him. Scatter charged at them. He took on Massive and Felix at the same time. He dealt with them with ease. They retreated. Miral wasn't too happy with this. He had no choice but to retreat as well. He knew that Scatter would take him out in their weakened state. He flew off. Scatter looked around to his fallen comrades. He powered down and went running to each Z fighter with a senzu bean. After they all awoke he informed them that the Five Faces of Darkness had retreated. They all returned to the Lookout to recover.


	7. Plan for Attack

The three remaining members of the Five Faces of Darkness sat in an abandoned warehouse. They were recuperating from the pasting that Scatter just gave them.

"Man, Scatter really put it to us. He seemed more powerful than the rest of them." Felix said.

"That's just because of his Super Saiyan abilities. He had ascended past just the regular Super Saiyan." Miral said.

"We need to get stronger." Massive said.

"Well, there are the Dragonballs. I believe that once we get the Dragonballs then we will be invincible."

"What are the Dragonballs?" Felix asked.

"It's a Namekian thing. There are seven Dragonballs. Once all seven are brought together a dragon will arise and grant two wishes." Miral said.

"How do we get the Dragonballs?" Felix asked.

"Well, Vegeta's mate has a device that can track down these things."

"So where is this device?"

"Capsule Corp." Miral said.

"Man, somebody's done their homework." Massive silently said to Felix.

"We'll attack Capsule Corp at dawn." Miral said.


	8. Another Ascended Saiyan

The next day. Okara woke up early. She sat in her room alone. She was depressed. She couldn't get over the fact that Scatter had gone Super Saiyan two before her. She still hasn't been able to do it. He's been making fun of her ever since. She hated it. He did it so much, it seemed like she was going to hate him. She knew she could never hate Scatter because the four of them were like family. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and ran outside. She took to the air and headed for the lookout. Scatter was there training. She was going to take out her anger out on the person that had caused it in the first place, Scatter.

Scatter trained on the lookout by himself. It was raining and that was probably the reason why no one was out with him. He jumped, flipped, sprinted around the lookout. He punched and kicked the air. The rain became harder; the wind began to pick up. The thunder became louder. Lightning danced across the dark sky. It made the night become day. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his back. He had no time to cry out because he was knocked across the lookout. He shot to his feet to find that Okara was his attacker.

"What the hell was that all about?" Scatter demanded. Okara said nothing. She powered up to Super Saiyan and charged again. She was powered only by fury and rage. Once she came into range she began to throw multiple punches. Scatter, who had also powered up to Super Saiyan blocked and dodged every one of them. She threw another punch and Scatter disappeared. He had teleported behind her. He came at her looking like he was going to throw a punch. Okara readied herself for the attack. Then she felt something jar her jaw. Instead of punching her, he had faked her out and kicked her with his right foot. The impact sent her back. Okara pushed off of her hands and sprang to her feet. She fired a few minor energy blasts. Scatter had little difficulty dodging them. He stopped next to a light pole. She stood there watching him. Lightning struck the pole Scatter was standing next to. He quickly moved out of the way by doing back hand springs. Okara fired an energy blast and hit him in stride. The blast put Scatter on his back. He slid across the wet platform. Okara came over and sat down on top of him. She began to punch him repeatedly.

"You weren't supposed to go Super Saiyan 2 before me. I was supposed to go first." She yelled. She continued to punch him. She began to scream. She stopped her attack and clinched her fists tightly. She let out all of her anger and fury. Just then her already blonde hair stood up more. Her pony tail vanished and stood up with the rest of her hair. She became stronger. She immediately realized that she had gone Super Saiyan 2. She looked down at Scatter.

"Now that you have that out of your system, can you get off of me now?" Scatter pleaded. Okara stood up. She felt so powerful. Scatter stood up as well. He rotated his shoulder. It was a little sore from the blast. His face stung a bit too.

"Super Saiyan 2 can only be achieved by experiencing even more extreme emotion than just regular Super Saiyan. That's why I made fun of you for it. It's because I wanted you to go Super Saiyan 2. I couldn't think of any other way of doing in." Scatter said. Okara smirked. The rain let up slightly. Dende and Mr. Popo had come out to see what all the commotion was.

"I'm headed back to the house. Wanna come?" Okara asked. Scatter nodded.

"Sure, I think I'm done training for today." The two of them jumped off the lookout's edge and flew off.


	9. Aftermath

Okara and Scatter returned to Capsule Corp to find it in ruins. They landed and searched through the ruins. Okara found Mr. and Mrs. Briefs lying underneath some rubble and Scatter found Bulma and Bra underneath and piece of wall. They pulled them from what used to be Capsule Corp. Moments later the other Z fighters arrived.

"What happened?" Goten asked.

Bulma awoke slowly.

"It was ….the faces of ….Darkness. They stole…..the dragon radar." Bulma said.

Vegeta was furious. He stood up and flew off in search of the three remaining members of the Five Faces of Darkness.

"Vegeta wait!" Camino yelled.

Gohan looked to Bulma

"Bulma, once you're rested, do you think that you can make two more dragon radars so we can attempt to get the other balls?" Gohan said.

"No need. I have capsules of them." She said.

"Excellent." Gohan said.

Trunks searched the remains of Capsule Corp. for a few moments then found what he was looking for. He pulled out a container of capsules and pulled two out. He clicked them then tossed them on the ground. The two capsules erupted in a cloud of smoke then once the smoke cleared, two dragon radars were in place of where the capsules once were. Scatter and Okara each grabbed one. The two of them led a team of four. Scatter's consisted of Trunks, Goten and Camino. Okara's consisted of Gohan, Ion, and Leeta. The eight of them took to the air to beat the Five Faces of Darkness from getting the Eternal Dragon to arise.


	10. Old Friends Return

Scatter's team was in the city searching and Okara's team was in the mountains. Scatter held the radar as he flew.

"We're close guys. We need to get this ball before the five faces do. We can't let them call Shinron." Scatter landed on top of a building. He saw the ball lying in the shadows of a corner of the rooftop. It was the four star ball. He picked it up.

"Great. We've got it. Let's hope Okara's group can find the last one and keep it away from the Five Faces." Camino said. Just then Scatter's radar beeped. He looked down to see five dots had just come into the radar's range.

"Uh oh." Scatter said. The other fighters looked at him. "They're coming."

"Who's coming? Okara's group?" Goten asked.

"No. The Five Faces of Darkness." Scatter said. "They're coming from the East." Just then, energy bolts exploded all around the Z fighters. The fighters dodged the blasts. One blast knocked Scatter over. He shot back up to his feet and took to the air.

"Great, I'm finally getting into a fight." He flew up and knocked Massive out of the air. Felix's eyes glowed red then discharged. The beams nailed Scatter in the back sending him to the ground. Trunks came up and shot a kamehameha wave at Felix. Felix dodged it and teleported behind Trunks and elbowed him in the back and sent him into a building wall. The fight went down to ground level. The Z fighters were getting knocked around. The Five Faces were just too fast this time. Scatter had powered up to Super Saiyan 2. He ran at Miral. He was gathering his Ki.

"Kaaa-meee-haaa-meee-HA!" Scatter said as he shot the wave into Miral's Face. Miral was practically unphased by the blast. He knocked Scatter aside. Civilians were running in every direction. Felix shot a red energy ball at a group of civilians who were running away from the battle, two of which, were trying to escape by motorcycle. Scatter chased after it. The civilians became scared and couldn't move. Scatter got in the way of it. He was able to deflect it the other way with his hand. Then he spread his hands out and began to power up. He was creating an energy shield that would protect them from the blast. The ball exploded. It was powerful enough to knock everybody within the shield off their feet. Scatter took the majority of the blast. He was lying on his back, but the civilians were saved and were able to leave. Miral walked over to him and picked him up by his throat. He lifted him up into the air. Scatter was pulling at Miral's hands trying to get him to let go but his hand wouldn't move. Miral was about to deliver a devastating blow when suddenly Miral was kicked in the side of the head by somebody. Miral flew into a building. He quickly emerged from the debris to see that it was Okara. Okara and her team came to help their friends. She powered up to Super Saiyan 2. She stood in her battle ready stance as she looked at Miral.

"Bring it." She said.

"Ah, it's Okara and the rest of the bunch. Now I don't have to go looking for you." Miral said with a grin. Okara readied herself for battle. Just then Vegeta and Piccolo arrived.

"I'm not done with you, yet." Vegeta sneered. Felix lunged at the unsuspecting Piccolo.

"PICCOLO, DUCK!"

Piccolo did as he was told and dropped to the ground.

"TRI BEAM, HA!" Tien yelled as he hit Felix point blank range with his attack. Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 lowered themselves behind Tien.

"The gangs all here." Camino said. The Z fighters scrambled and attacked the three remaining faces of darkness.

Massive charged an energy ball and pushed it into Scatter's stomach. The blast, with the help of Massive's push, sent Scatter into a pile of debris. Camino came from behind and kicked Massive in the head. The kick made Massive stumble a few feet. Camino stood a few feet away from Massive in his battle ready stance.

"I've got a score to settle with you." Camino said. Massive said nothing. He fired energy blasts at Camino. Camino did his best at dodging them. Then Massive purposely fired a bolt into the ground and caused a brick to shoot up from the ground. The brick hit Camino's foot and made him trip. Massive jumped into the air and landed on Camino. Massive lied there waiting for Camino to stop breathing. He felt Camino take a deep breath.

"Holding your breath won't work." He said. Then he felt a powerful force push him off of Camino and into the air.

"KAIOKEN!" Camino spread his hands apart. "Aaaa-kaaa-naaa-miiii-HAAA!" He slammed his hands together and shot a powerful red beam into the chest of Massive, while he was still in the air. Massive's body never hit the ground. He had exploded in mid air. Camino slowly lowered his hands. He looked around to see that Felix and Miral were putting a hurt on the other fighters. He leapt in to join the battle.

Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Ion and Krillin ganged up on Felix. The five of them were barely overpowering the darkness warrior. Vegeta kicked Felix in the face and flipped over him. He put the backs of his hands together. Purple light began to form around his hands.

"Gallic Gun, fire." He put his hands in front of him with the palms out to fire the attack. The beam hit Felix in the back. Felix flew into a pile of debris. Felix forced himself to get up. He stumbled to his feet. Yamcha quickly reacted. He stood in his battle ready stance. He was going to try one of his powerful attacks.

"Wolf Fang Fist." Yamcha leapt at Felix, leaving him no time to react. He punched Felix repeatedly and he finished off the attack with a kick to the face. Felix flew back into a car. Felix wasn't down yet. He couldn't gather the energy to fire an energy bolt, so he decided to pull out three kunai. He threw the deadly weapons at Yamcha. Yamcha quickly turned around and used his ki push and send them back the other way. The kunai stabbed Felix in the shoulder, chest and head. Felix was now finished. They now turned to help their friends fight the final face of Darkness.


	11. And then there was one

With four of the Five Faces of Darkness destroyed, Miral was still beating the Z fighters. Miral punched Tien into Yamcha and sent them both into a building. Okara came up and threw a few punches but was kicked to the ground. Ion and Leeta ganged up on him but Miral teleported behind them and backhanded them both sending them into pile of debris. Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta also ganged up on him while he was in the air but he made short work of the human, Namekian and the Saiyan prince. Scatter and Gohan floated a few feet from Miral.

"Masenko." They fired the yellow energy blast at Miral it phased him a little but to no avail. Miral teleported behind them and then kicked Scatter and backhanded Gohan. Both of them fell to the ground. Goten and Trunks fused together to form Gotenks.

"Now you will face a third stage super Saiyan." Gotenks said as he raised a peace symbol with his hands.

"Rapid fire death missile barrage." He fired multiple energy bolts rapidly. Miral stood there as the blasts hit him. He wasn't worried in the least. He charged at the Super Saiyan 3 fusor. He kicked Gotenks across the face and sent him back down to ground level. Gotenks bounced off of a pile of debris and separated back into Goten and Trunks on impact. Miral was quite pleased with himself. He powered up his body, preparing himself for his ultimate attack. Scatter regained consciousness and looked in horror as he saw his opponent powering up. He knew what was in store for them. The others began to wake up. Scatter stood on his feet. He was a little nauseated. He powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

"I hope this works." he thought. "SUPER KAIOKEN!" He was surrounded by red energy. He and Kakarot were the only ones to use such a technique. Camino was able to use the Kaioken attack but Scatter and Kakarot were able to go Super Saiyan and Kaioken at the same time. Scatter charged at Miral with incredible speed. Miral readied himself for an attack. Scatter teleported behind him and backhanded him to the ground away from the other fighters. Miral hit the ground with such force and intensity that it caused a crater. Scatter put his hands to his side and gathered his ki.

Scatter was preparing the kamehameha wave. Miral was confident that Scatter wouldn't do it. With such a destructive blast, it would destroy the earth.

"Kaaaa-meeee-haaaa-meee." Scatter used his instant transmission to teleport in front of Miral. Miral was terrified. "HAAAA!" Miral was caught with in the beam of the wave and dissolved.

"It's over." Scatter said as he powered down and fell onto his back.

The next day all of the Z fighters made their usual trip to the hospital after a big battle. They all lied in beds with casts and bandages covering parts of their bodies. The whole group of them talked while Scatter stood off to the side leaning on a pair of crutches. He stood there looking out at the setting sun. Gohan walked up to him.

"Hey Scatter, you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Gohan. I think the whole Raditz being my dad thing is finally setting in. I know you were there during the fight between Kakarot, Piccolo and Raditz. From what you remember do you think that you could tell me what he was like during those hours of fighting him?"

"You want to know what Raditz was like?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. I know he wasn't a great guy or anything like that but it would mean a lot to me."

"Sure thing." Gohan put his arm around Scatter. "Well, at the time he was really strong. Stronger than my dad and Piccolo……."

The End

Author's Note: So, what did you all think? I hope you liked it but I won't know if you don't review. So, please leave a review and please check out my other stories and leave a review. And yes I have this same message at the end of my other stories.


End file.
